The beginning of the end
by Sjannie
Summary: The girls are back on earth, following Praxina who wants revenge on Iris. While Praxina is planning, Iris is trying to protect her loved ones, Carissa and Lyna are back on Ephedia, Jodan and Izira are trying to rebuild their home's, Amaru is eating all the strawberries that he finds and who knows what banes is up to? rated T to be safe. Picks up where season 2 ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Lolirock Fanfic**

The beginning of the end.

 _I do not own lolirock_

 _Chapter one_

* * *

''Finally.'' Praxina smiles.

Finally all preparations for her revenge are done. It took a while and Iris could enjoy her peace while it lasted. And today it would end.

It took a lot of time to come up with the plan. Praxina wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She wouldn't underestimate Iris again and wouldn't overestimate her own power even if she had the mask and Banes help. But how could she get more power to beat Iris? The answer was simple: she couldn't. But she could summon someone who was strong enough to exact revenge on all of Ephedia in her stead. And wasn't she lucky Banes knew someone? Somewhere in Praxina's mind she wondered what banes really was? What was he planning? Was he ever even loyal to Gramorr? She doubted he was loyal to her now but that didn't matter. The plan sounded believable. And as long as she had her revenge she was happy, of course she would take personally revenge on Iris. She had killed her brother and even evaded guilt. She is an arrogant little princess with no control of her power. It is wasted on her. Praxina had worked so hard for what she wanted, what she deserved and Iris took it all away so easily. It was unfair. It was wrong. Praxina will crush her little heart and make her feel how it feels when you lose someone you care about.

Praxina smiles again at the thought of a miserable Iris. Not only Iris but all of Ephedia will suffer. If Praxina didn't get her happy ending than no one would.

Praxina looks at the hairpiece in her hand and her grip tightens. The only thing she has left of her brother.

 _Because of Iris..._

Praxina takes a deep breath and places the hairpiece in the middle of a spell circle.

Everything has to be perfect and work perfect. This plan may not fail .

The circle glows dark red and Praxina begins the spell surrounding the hairpiece with her own magic and slowly crystals begin to grow and it turns into a monster. When Praxina is finished and swipes the sweat from her forehead she looks at the figure and smirks.

''Vengeance will be mine and it will be so sweet my tooth will rot. Watch out princess here I come.''

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for any mistakes in the grammar and so on. So about this story. I really want to know what happens next but since it seems like we will not know for a long time (maybe never) I decided to write something for it. It will consist of short chapters and I do not know when I will update it since I am busy with school but we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of the end**

 _I do not own lolirock_

Chapter two

* * *

It has been around a month now that she had beaten Gramorr and freed her planet. Though she barely had time to celebrate since Praxina declared her revenge on her and earth. Iris had to go back to earth to protect her loved ones but sadly she hasn't really had a time to really talk with her parents. Of course they did talk with each other through the communicator, like they did with Izira when they were still at war. But it was different then in person. But Iris was happy that she could actually talk with them. It still felt weird that two people she had never met in person and knew almost nothing about are her real parents.

On Ephedia they are rebuilding. Auriana's family has returned to their castle and so has Izira, rebuilding Xeris. Everyone is trying their best but some of the black magic just doesn't want to disappear. Sadly no one knows where the king and queen of Xeris are. Iris parents and Morgane are still looking for Gramorr, Iris should have imprisoned him before going back to the palace but she didn't really think about what had happened to him. Neither has she thought much about Mephisto. She doesn't want to. It wasn't her fault. Lately Iris has been repeating those words to herself a lot.

She shakes her head as walks just a little faster back to her home than usual.

Aunt Ellen- no, Ellira is back with her, Talia and Auriana on earth. Lyna and Carissa did visit but both went back to their own realms after a few days. Things seemed the same but it wasn't. Het necklace didn't glow anymore even if people needed help. Everyone also acted a little different around her. Sometimes. When Carissa and Lyna visited Iris had the idea Carissa wanted to say something to her but she never did. Talia said that what she did was the right thing to do, what happened to Mephisto is not her fault and that what happened to Gramorr, if he is dead or not, was what he had coming. Izira also said the same thing and Auriana gave her a small smile. But something about it was off. Iris could tell each of them was trying their best to cheer her up and relieve her of her guilt. Iris hasn't talked with anyone else about yet. She doesn't want to think about. It wasn't her fault, end of the story. How could Praxina blame her? It was their own fault for choosing to side with Gramorr! Yes, that's right. That is not only anger talking. But sometimes a voice in Iris's head says otherwise. And of that voice Iris is scared. Because she knows .. deep down she knows that what she says isn't totally right. But she cannot listen to that voice.

She has thought about her, about Praxina. And how Praxina must have felt. At the moment in the castle Iris didn't think good enough about it but Iris knew how much the twins cared about each other, Mephisto teamed up twice with his enemies to save his sister, and he even tried everything to get her memories back when she lost them. He must have really loved Praxina and now he is gone and Praxina is all alone. Was she? Did the twins even have family?

Iris shakes her head again. She doesn't want to think about it. She needs to be happy. She defeated Gramorr.

In the month that they are here not a lot has happened. It makes Iris nervous. And a little bit paranoid. What is Praxina planning, what is she going to do? When will she strike? It got so bad that Iris almost attacked Doug when she thought he was a monster and was trying to get close to Nathaniel. She really needs to keep her emotions in check.

Iris is so in thought that she doesn't notice someone walking closer to her.

''Hey Iris.''

As Iris turns around finally snapping out of her thoughts her lips form a small smile as her blue eyes meet other blue ones.

''Hello Nathaniel, what's up?''

 **Author's note:**

So chapter two. About this chapter I really could not tell what Iris was thinking/felt during the finale, like did she actually care that she killed Mephisto? Because of that I had trouble writing this chapter so my take on it is that at the time in the finale she didn't think about it and only acted on her anger towards the twins and thought it really wasn't her fault and was angry at Praxina for threatening earth. But now that she is back on earth she slowly realises that Mephisto is really dead, Praxina is really planning revenge and she really is a bit guilty but she doesn't want to realise it. And the others also do not know what to do about it or how they feel. (mainly because I am not sure how they feel, I am mostly mad though . So if anyone has advice on how they think the characters feel, tell me! please..


	3. Chapter 3

**The beginning of the end**

 _I do not own lolirock_

Chapter three

* * *

''Hello Nathaniel , What's up?''

Iris curiously stares at her boyfriend who is smiling friendly at her, like always. Only after a few seconds Iris realizes her boyfriend is holding a bag with .. fruit?

''What are all those groceries for?'' Iris asks curiously while pointing at the bag and moving closer to Nathaniel.

''Oh while I was actually hoping you could help me with something.'' Nathaniel says as he scratches the back of his head.

Iris just nods and smiles. '''Sure, what's wrong?''

''Well I want to try to make a new flavour for a smoothie but I am not allowed to try in the kitchen in my house. So I was wondering If I could try it in your house. Of course if Aunt Ellen is alright with it.''

Iris moves her head to the right in thought. ''Why don't you just do it at the smoothiebar?''

''Well I want it to be a surprise you see.''

''I see, well I am sure aunt Ellen wouldn't mind as long as you clean everything up.'' Iris laughs.

''Thanks Iris.'' Nathaniel says as he follows Iris towards her house. They walking right next to each other. When they are almost there Nathaniel hesitates.

He turns his head to look at Iris. ''Are sure it will be fine?'' A worried look crosses his face.

''Of course dummy! You are always welcome in my house!'' Iris exclaims as she takes hold of Nathaniel's hand and leads him inside.

''Thanks Iris.'' Nathaniel smiles.

''But...'' Iris suddenly says as they are making their way to the kitchen.

''But..?'' Nathaniel repeats.

''Let me try one as the first person.'' She smiles.

''Of course Iris, of course.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Lolirock fanfic**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Chapter 4

''Oh Hello Nathaniel. What brings you here?'' Aunt Ellen asks as she is in the kitchen drinking some apple juice.

''Nathaniel here was wondering if he can borrow our kitchen?'' Iris responds while walking towards her aunt.

Aunt Ellen looks at Nathaniel and raises her eyebrows.

''yeah, I want to try something new for a smoothie flavour.'' He smiles.

''I see that explains the bag with groceries your holding. '' Aunt Ellen says as she finishes her glass. ''Well it is fine if you clean up afterwards. ''

''Thank you.'' Nathaniel nods.

''See didn't I tell you?'' Iris winks as she moves to help Nathaniel putt all the stuff on the counter.

''Here is our blender and.-''

''Iris there you are! '' Talia's voice can be heard interrupting Iris.

Auriana is walking behind Talia as the two of them make their way towards Nathaniel and Iris.

''What are you doing?'' Auriana says as she raises an eyebrow.

''Helping Nathaniel he is trying out something new.''

''Um Iris? ''Talia begins as she folds her arms. ''Did you forget that today we have a meeting with our manager?''

Iris eyes widen. ''Really? I am so sorry. I totally forgot.'' She exclaims as she puts her hands over her mouth.

''Well, we really have to go I am sorry Nathaniel but I will have to borrow Iris from you for a while.'' Talia says as she motions for the other girls to follow her through the front door.

''O, well I guess there is no other choice.'' Nathaniel responds.

''I am sorry Nathaniel I totally forgot.'' Iris pouts.

''It is fine.'' Nathaniel says as he touches Iris cheek who blushes.

''Well then we are leaving!'' The Girls shout as they are opening the front door.

''O wait guys I have to buy something, Amaru ate all the strawberries again so I have to buy some more for the dessert for tonight. '' Aunt Ellen exclaims as she follows the girls through the door her bag in her hand.

''Do you think you will be all right alone Nathaniel?'' Aunt Ellen asks as she looks Nathaniel in the eyes. ''

''Yeah, until later''

''GoodBye!''

''Until soon!''

When all have left and Nathaniel is alone he drops the knife he was holding for cutting the fruit and smiles.

''Now, where is that book?''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own lolirock

* * *

''All right, now that that is finished what should I do to today?'' Nathaniel is wondering while walking to his bicycle. He just fished an errand for his mom. Maybe he should call Iris to see if she has time. But didn't Aurina say they had a meeting with their manager today? Then she must be busy. Nathaniel gets snapped out of his thoughs as a voice calls him.

''Um .. Nathaniel?'' It sounds nervous..unsure.

Nathaniel turns around.

''Oh hi, you are... Praxina right? A friend of Iris right?''

''Yeah... a friend.'' the girl nods.

She is the girl iris introduced to him a few weeks ago but Iris never mentioned her again. She is wearing the same clothes as the last time Nathaniel saw her. White shirt with a butterfly on it and short trousers.

''What brings you here?'' Nathaniel asks walking closer to her.

Now that he think about it he doesn't really know much about her besides that she is iris friend. Iris hasn't really talked much about her except saying that they were friends. But he has never seen her before and that is weird because he almost knows everyone in sunny bay and especially all of Iris's friends. At least he thought he did.

''You do not live in sunny bay do you?'' he asks.

''Um no.. but I was in de area doing some ...shopping and was wondering if maybe you could help me with something.'' Praxina says while appearing to be.. nervous? Was she nervous talking to him? Maybe she was shy. He might not know her but a friend of Iris is a friend of him and this way he can get to know her better. Hopefully she is not as secretive as Talia and Auriana.

''Sure a friend of Iris is a friend of mine'' he smiles.

''Great, the other day Iris gave me this bracelet as a sign of our friendship and I want to return the gesture but I am not sure what to give would you lend me a hand? I mean with you being her boyfriend I am sure you know her taste better than me.'' She says as she points at the bracelet.

Nathaniel blushes at being called a boyfriend.

''Is something wrong? You look red.''

''No, nononono...''

 _To many no's dude..._

''I am just not used to be called Iris's boyfriend.'' He smiles embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

''But I would love to help you, do you have any shops in mind?'' He continues

''Well I'm not so familiar here but maybe it is a good idea we avoid the places Iris normally goes to, I do not want her to see us. I want to keep it a secret.'' She says as she smiles.

''Of course I know we could go to the outside of sunny bay she almost never goes there.''

''Great.'' Praxina exclaims as she folds her hands together. ''Just Perfect.''

''Okay, do you have a bicycle to or shall we walk?''

''A what?''


	6. Chapter 6

Lolirock fanfic

Chapter 6: a bracelet?

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''So where you're from?'' Nathaniel asks Praxina. They have been walking for a few minutes now since Praxina didn't have a bicycle. Nathaniel has to admit he is a little bit nervous. Normally he isn't. Not even with people he doesn't know. But with Praxina... it is different something about her just makes him nervous. Maybe it is the aura she is giving off. A little bit intimidating. It doesn't seems like Praxina takes notice of his nervousness or just ignores it. But Nathaniel doesn't like silences and he really wants to know more about her so he decided to make some small talk.

''Ephedia.'' Praxina responds.

''Hm.. I don't really know where that is.'' Nathaniel responds while scratching his head. It doesn't seem like Praxina is planning on giving him more information. It seems she is a keeping her distance not easily opening up. Which is totally fine since they are strangers. She reminds him of Talia, it took some time for Talia to open up to him to and he still thinks Talia doesn't trust him.. for some reason she is always so secretive and always keeping Iris away from him. At least that is how it seems..most of the time.

Why are all Iris new friends so..weird?

''How did you and Iris met?'' Nathaniel asks.

''Ow well I was in the area and we met and ..talked.''

''Are we almost there?'' Praxina asks, hoping to bring the conversation to some other topic.

Nathaniel nods. He heard from Doug that in this area there are a lots of shops with lots of cute things that girls like according to the internet. While Nathaniel is sure that Doug is right he is not so sure that he knows what Iris would like. It took him hours to find her a birthday present last year and then his mother helped him. But he will try his best.

''This is the first shop.'' He says while he opens the door for Praxina.

''So what are you looking for to buy Iris?'' Nathaniel asks Praxina as they walk into the shop and look at all the different things the shop has to offer.

''Hmm I guess some jewellery would be nice.'' Praxina hums as she looks at a shelf holding all kinds of necklaces.

''That sounds like a good idea. ''

Praxina nods. '' Maybe a bracelet.'' Praxina says as she looks at her wrist.

''Yeah that is a good idea she does have a necklace already.'' Nathaniel says while looking at Praxina. She seems sad... looking at the bracelet then suddenly her eyes turn dark.

''Something wrong?''

''Eh no no just in thought.''

''We could go the a jewellery shop that is just around the corner. They probably have more stuff there then just this shelf.''

Praxina nods and follows Nathaniel.

When they are walking suddenly a group of three persons walk by them. The tallest bumps into Nathaniel who falls to the ground.

''Sorry.'' the guy mutters and leaves.

''It's fine.'' Nathaniel answers as he stand up. When he wipes the sand from his trousers he notices.

''They took my wallet.'' His eyes go big in realization.

 **Author's note.**

I wanted to add some humour like the cartoon has. (they are not from earth so they do not get that stuff or act weird joke) but I just couldn't find a good idea. Still I hope you found this chapter enjoyable though not much happened. That will all happen in the second part of this story. By the way does anyone know good titles for the chapters?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kind of cool

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''What?''

 _What is a wallet?_

''They stole my money.'' Nathaniel exclaims as he turns around seeing the group of three walking away, _fast_.

''Well then what are you standing there for? Let's take it back!'' Praxina exclaims while taking Nathaniel's hand and taking him with her while she runs to the guys. When he runs with her out of his own will she let's go.

''Wait!'' Nathaniel screams to the guys who only run faster.

''You think they are going to wait?'' Praxina scoffs while raising an eyebrow.

Nathaniel scowls, he hoped they did, how is he ever going to catch up to them?

The guys are fast, Nathaniel cannot get to them but Praxina suddenly goes even faster and in the blink of an eye she is in front of the three guys.

 _How the - , how can she be that fast?_

''Yield or be prepared to die.''

The guys laugh and try attacking her.

Nathaniel needs to do something, he still has his phone he should call the police, or should he go and help Praxina fight the guys?

While Nathaniel tries to make up his mind it seems that Praxina doesn't need his help. The first guy that came to her she punched in the stomach, the second guy will not be able to have children anymore because of her kick and the third ones attack she evaded, then took hold of his arm and threw him over her shoulder on the ground.

''Wha how..'' Nathaniel exclaims.

 _She is strong._

 _He did not expect that._

Praxina flips her hair out of her face and looks at Nathaniel.

 _She is kind of cool._

''What?''

''No it is just not every day that you see someone taking down three guys like it is nothing.'' He says while shaking his head and laughing.

 _Iris friends really are all fun._

Praxina just takes his wallet from one of the guy's hand and walks up to Nathaniel and gives it to him.

''Well shall we continue?''

Nathaniel gives a smile.

''Thank you.''

 _He thanked her for what? Humans really are weird._

 **Author's note**

This was not planned but I wanted some moment between Nathaniel and Praxina so... and Praxina is badass so I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this. Though she would probably just attack them with crystals but that would have blown her cover. Next chapter will be longer. What do you guys think About the story? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: part two of the plan

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''Hmm...'' Both persons are looking with intense glares at the Jewellery. The sales girl doesn't even dare to disturb them.

''What about this one.'' Praxina asks while she is pointing at a dark silver coloured bracelet with black feathers and a purple fake gem on it.

Nathaniel holds back a little laugh. ''Well Iris likes pink more.''

''Yea that is right...And a gift I suppose has to be something that persons likes to who you give it '' Praxina mutters.

''Well that is true but you should also like to give it.'' Nathaniel smiles.

 _Why do humans smile so much? What's so fun in life? Praxina doesn't get is but she just nods._

''What more does she likes?''

 _Except for blasting me out of the arena._

''Flowers I guess?'' Nathaniel shrugs.

''And you. '' Praxina jokes. At this Nathaniel turns red and turns around, looking at the other bracelets.

Praxina's smile at this grows bigger and Nathaniel glances at her.

Praxina doesn't know what is happening to her but she just... talking to someone like this feels nice, just doing something fun that does not include destroying things or running for your life. But then she realises why she was doing this all. It seems Nathaniel notices something nice and walks over to the other side of the store.

Praxina's gaze falls on an silver bracelet with pink fake gems on it in the shape of flowers. She decides to go with that one, while walking to the place to buy it as he has notices from observing these humans. Of course she has money with her, stole it while using magic but who cares.

'' I see you found something?'' Nathaniel asks.

Praxina nods. In his hand Nathaniel is holding a bag. "' You also bought something?''

Nathaniel nods. ''Yeah.''

Praxina buys the bracelet and walks with Nathaniel out of the shop.

''Thank you for helping me, I appreciate your help.'' Praxina says as a matter of fact.

''It 's fine, a friend of iris is a friend of mine.''

 _A friend..._

''And.''

'what?'' Praxina says as she raises an eyebrow.

'' I wanted to thank you for saving me.'' Nathaniel says as he hands Praxina the bag he was holding.

'' Whats this?'' Praxina asks confused.

 _Thanking me? He had already done that right? What a weird guy._

Nathaniel gestures for her to open it.

In it is a silver bracelet but a tint darker, it has two black gems on it on the sides and a purple butterfly in the middle.

''It is a gift to thank you for saving me.''

Praxina's cheeks turn pink.

''For me?''

Nathaniel nods.

(...)

''That's good of you?''

''You know I really didn't know what kind of person you are because you are weird, ... the good kind!'' Nathaniel suddenly says.'' but I now know why you and iris are friends, you are a nice girl and really cool, you think you can show me some of those moves later?'' Nathaniel smiles again.

This guy really really smiles a lot, but unlike when the princesses are smiling Praxina doesn't feel hate or disgust when she sees him smiling. He is .. nice to her. Her vocabulary is failing her so she just nods still confused by this human's actions.

She then notices a purple flash of light in the ally close to them.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and puts the bracelet back in the bag.

''Shall we go back now?''

Nathaniel nods and they walk down the street, when they walk past the ally she knocks Nathaniel out with her magic and crystallizes him. Her monster appears from out the shadows.

''Have you got the book?''

The creature shows it to her.

''Excellent, now let's start part two of my plan.''

 **Author's note**

Praxina needs some love! Mephisto to but...

Anyway...More Praxina and Nathaniel moments! I wanted there to be some humour in it. I expect Praxina to have the same humour shiro has ( in voltron) but I am not that great at writing so... moving on I wanted to have another nice moment between Praxina and Nathaniel, you can theorize why... Next chapter will be the last for a while because of exams... (internal screaming)

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: facing the consequences.

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''Well that was it girls, thank you for your time.'' Their manager said.

''Your welcome.'' Talia says.

''Finally !'' Auriana exclaims while throwing her hands in the air.

Iris giggles. She cannot wait to go back home to see Nathaniel.

Home..., Iris's eyes turn sad. Is earth really her home? Or is Ephedia her home? Everything feels so strange so distant she cannot explain it. She just doesn't really feel home anymore. She doesn't feel like herself anymore. Sometimes she does but then when she realises she is feeling fine than she doesn't anymore. It is hard to explain. Fighting does something to the mind after all. Iris had seen it all as a game after all. She hadn't realised that until she had won and for the other party it was game over.

The only time when she feels really home, when she feels like her old self again, she is with Nathaniel.

sometimes she wishes she never found out That she is a princess, That everything could go back to the way it was. That she could go back to the way she was. But the medaillon is gone, no one knows where it is and wouldn't it be to dangerous, to change the past?

Iris shakes her head, that's enough about the past. the past is the past, she should focus on the future, on keeping Nathaniel safe.

Natahiel... Would he already be finished with his smoothie? Is he waiting for her? Maybe he wants to stay for dinner. She would like that.

''Iris! Are you coming?'' iris gets snapped out of her thoughts by Talia.

''Coming.'' She says as they all walk down the street to iris house.

Then suddenly Iris's necklace glows.

And the world just flips upside down. Her eyes go wide, Iris's mind goes blank, her sight gets black, her heart start beating faster and she cannot breath.

 _It can't be?_

 _Has she?_

 _It Can't be_

 _She can't_

 _Nathaniel?'_

Iris falls to her knees.

 _Of course she can and will_

''iris what's wrong?'' Auriana asks in concern.

''My pendant, it is glowing, someone needs help...''

''But it hasn't glown in a while now... you don't think?'' Talia says.

''What if something happend to Nathaniel?'' Iris sobs.

''calm down let's investigate, let's use a location spell.''

Auriana and iris nod

 _Nathaniel... I am coming for you_

* * *

The spell does not work. Now they are sure it is Praxina otherwise it should have worked. But now something is blocking it from working. Iris starts to panic. She doesn't know what to do, only Nathaniel is on her mind.

 _You always only think about one thing do you?_

Then they all suddenly feel a whole lot of dark energy coming from the north.

''This...'' talia begins.

''A portal?'' Auriana finisches.

''Oh no.'' Iris exclaims. ''We have to go to the source of that energy. That must be where Praxina is! following the energy brings them to a place they are all to familiar with, it is the mountains where praxina and Mephisto are always close by to.

 _Were_

Maybe they should have investigated the place better, They could have found mephisto's and praxina's hiding spot. They could have captured them and then that wouldn't have happend. Iris shakes her head. That is all in the past.

 _Is it?_

She should have known. She should have known Praxina wouldn't stay still for much longer. O she is a fool. She should have never left Nathaniel alone. One of the girls should have guarded him!

 _Should have ... should have ... if only_

When they are close enough Iris sees it. A wicked Praxina flying above a huge spell circle and above her the portal is opening.

They have to go faster, if only Amaru was with them, if only she was faster.

Then she notices a crystalised Nathaniel slowly going through the portal.

''No! Nathaniel!'' SHe screams.

''Are you going to call your shanila again? I won't let you.. .'' Praxina smiles.

Iris is almost there, tears are leaving her eyes. Together with Auriana and Talia she is shooting crystals at Praxina but they get neutralised by a barrier. Nathaniel has totally disappeared into the portal now.

''To slow.'' Praxina grimaces.

''Now you wil feel how it feels to lose someone you care about.''

And with that Praxina disappears into the portal. Iris throws herself towards the portal, stretching her arm out the follow after them but it is to late, the portal is already closed.

They are gone.

Nathaniel is gone.

Praxina has him

 _So, ready for the consequences of your actions?_

 **Authro's note**

Well that was it for the first part of the fanfic, are you guys excited for the other part? It Will take a while for a new chapter to come out since I Am Busy this Month. If you have questions ask them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lolirock fanfic chapter 10**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''I am really sorry Iris but we have not found a trace of Praxina yet.'' Izira exclaims looking with sympathy to the blond princes who is curled up like a ball sitting in a corner of the room.

''But we will keep on looking.''

''Sorry for bothering you like this Izira.'' Talia says.

''No Praxina is a danger to us all, if I hear anything I will contact you. How long before you guys are coming over here?''

''Just a few more hours, we still need to prepare some things.''

After Praxina vanished with Nathaniel Iris collapsed from all the emotions. Auriana and Talia brought her home where they told Ellira what happened. They decided to call Izira since the place where Praxina would go to would probably be Ephedia. They also contacted the queen and king but they were busy rebuilding Ephedia, getting rid of all Gramorr's dark crystal that took a lot of time. Lady Morgaine together with some strong magicians where searching for Gramorr. A body has yet to be found and the mood was grim because of that.

When they called Izira, she tried a location spell but it failed. She said she would ask the other realms for help in the search.

Lyna and Carissa said they would also help searching for Nathaniel though both seemed a little reculant. But everyone just brushed it off. Everyone probably hoped everything was over yet it seemed the end of Gramorr was only the beginning for Praxina. Maybe they were also regretting some choices just as Iris. They would wait for them to go to Ephedia and then they would search together.

Iris cannot keep the dark thoughts away, they are taunting her. What is she going to do, is she going to hurt him to hurt her? Nathaniel has nothing to do with this! Is she going to kill him just like she killed her brother?

No, Iris shakes her head. What she did was an accident. Not her fault yet, Praxina chooses this path.

 _What other path could she possible take?_

''Iris...''

She gets snapped out her thoughts yet again.

''You need to drink something'' Ellira says bringing a glass of water in front of Iris's face.

''But what could she be planning on bringing Nathaniel to Ephedia?'' Auriana asks.

''I do not know if she wanted to hurt him she could have done it on earth.'' Talia notes.

''And where was banes?'' Ellira comments joining the conversation.

''So many questions so little answers.'' Auriana sighs.

''How did she get Nathaniel while the barrier was up? No one invited her in right?'' Iris suddenly realizes.

''Yeah that is so weird it Is not like there is another eclipse right ?'' Auriana responds.

''No it is weird..I mean ... wait. ''Talia says.

''What if that was not the Nathaniel but a monster we let in. I mean they did that before with kyle.''

Iris eyes widen, but she bites her lip and responds.

''She, there is only Praxina now. ''Iris says harshly and the other are shocked but quickly recover.

That would make sense, a fake Nathaniel. So Praxina really planned it all out how could iris not have noticed it was not the real Nathaniel? and she claims that she loves him? He deserves better. Will she ever get him back? what will she say to his family? Tears leave iris eyes yet again.

''But if it was a monster, and he was here alone you do not think...?'' Ellira says.

Talia's eyes go wide.

''Quik! Check all the books!''


	11. Chapter 11

**Lolirock fanfic**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''Well the Ephedian spell book is gone but we all knew that, Mephisto stole it last time so he probably still has it, had it.. wait I mean... never mind.'' Auriana begins after just finishing searching all the shelves with books. But when realisation hits her she stutters, mutters and decides to just stop talking.

 _That's right, Mephisto is dead. It just hasn't really sunk in._

Iris and Ellira say nothing. But Ellira's face shows concern while Iris looks away. The guilt eating at her. Then suddenly Talia runs through the waterfall in the room screaming: ''The Zevanien book of spells is gone! ''

And then she began pacing around in the room.

''The monster must have stolen it and given it to Praxina! This is bad, so very bad!'' She says while gripping her hair.

''Talia..'' Ellira begins wanting to calm the teen down.

''Who knows what she will do with that book? With all the spells in it. Dark, forbidden spells! We should have brought it back to Ephedia!''

''So... has the reason she has gone back to Ephedia to do with the book?'' Auriana asks walking closer to Talia.

''Maybe she wants to use a spell out of the book on Ephedia as revenge?'' Ellira comments.

This catches Iris's attention. She just like Auriana walks towards the group.

''But she wants revenge on me, to avenge Mephisto right? Why would she take revenge on all of Ephedia?''

''Well maybe she wants to do the same as Gramorr wanted. You know to avenge him too.'' Auriana suggest. Iris looks down in thought.

''It doesn't matter what she is planning, we have to go to Ephedia immediately! We have to get that book back before she does anything. I will contact Izira, we will leave in a minute.'' Talia commands while storming of to contact her sister.

''In a minute? But we have still things to do here before we can leave.'' Auriana whines.

''There is no time.'' Talia replies and Auriana looks sad at Talia's angry tone.

''I will stay here and take care of things and will follow you later.'' Ellira says as she gives Auriana a reassuring smile.

They are going to Ephedia? Already? But Iris hasn't yet prepared herself mentally. How are they going to find Praxina? What if they can't. But the most important one: What will she do if she finds Praxina? How would she stop her? And if Praxina has done something to Nathaniel...can Iris control her power not to blast everyone away? What is she going to do? What if the others expect her to kill Praxina too? Just like she killed Gramorr?

 _And Mephisto._

She never wanted this, not any of this...

''Iris are you okay?'' Auriana asks concerned.

''Yes.''

No. But she cannot tell them. Did they even mind that she killed people? Iris shakes her head. Why does she have all these dark thoughts? This isn't like her, she knows. She just...she doesn't know... will she have to kill Praxina?

A vision of Praxina smiling while she received the bracelet from Iris appears in Iris's head. Numerous moments she shared together with the twins follow. Iris eyes get full of tears.

She regrets what has happened, and does not what it to be true.

She does not want to kill Praxina, not anyone.

 _But it's a little too late for that is it not?_

''Don't worry honey, we will save Nathaniel.'' Ellira says while embracing her.

Iris just nods, doesn't want to correct her and she, Talia and Auriana form a circle to form a portal to Ephedia, to her home.

 _Laughable._

* * *

 **Author's note**

Why are all the chapters longer then I want them to be? Well the story is actually turning a little bit dark with everything Iris thinks but I just really hate how the finale ended. Not necessarily That Mephisto dies but more how everyone just went on. Like: he is dead? Great now Praxina has gone to earth and we can go back to playing music while leaving our family we have not seen in years and need our help rebuilding the planet alone... yeah... I didn't like the ending. That is why I started this fanfic. In the end I do believe the girls are *good* but that ending ... makes me dislike them a little bit. What do you think about the finale?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the forest an old black castle stands. Though the outside has fallen in ruins, in the old ball room where once many parties where held so many years ago, under the floor lies a secret door which leads to a dungeon. And in that dark dungeon, only lighted by a single torch stands Praxina in front of a crystallized Nathaniel. With a Banes lying, closely watching her. This is the castle of Runic. Once a hiding spot for her and her Brother where they used to play a lot.

Praxina puts her hand on the crystallized Nathaniel. Finally, finally she can have her revenge on Iris by making her lose the one she loves. She only has to kill this human. So why hasn't she? She is so close, but for some reason he is still crystallized and alive. Praxina sighs and Banes becomes impatient. She can see it in how his tail is slowly moving. But Praxina needs more time. For weeks she had been planning, paying close attention to every detail of her plan so that nothing could go wrong. She would take her revenge on Iris by killing the one she loved the most. That was the human Nathaniel.

But she just can't kill him... Why not? Human's are pathetic, and this one is Iris's boyfriend.

But he was one of the few people who have been nice to her. He is nice. He doesn't deserve to be killed because of Iris. Iris is the one she hates not this human. Iris does not deserve him.

''Grrr...'' She gets snapped out of her thought by Banes who is softly growling, reminding her that they do not have that much time, all of Ephedia is probably searching for her.

'' I know, I know give me just one more minute.'' She sighs irritated. She puts the bracelet she got for Iris and the one she got from Nathaniel in a purple box and hides it in the wall. She than uncrystallizes Nathaniel who is still weak from being crystallized and thus doesn't wake up. A necklace around his neck catches Praxina's attention, she takes it off and after a few moments of thinking she smiles. Praxina moves her hand above his hand and wipes all his memories of her, Iris and the other magical people. She will make Iris lose the one she loves the most. But not by killing him, by taking away the love he had for her. He cannot love someone he does not remember. She makes the spell stronger by combining it with a old black magic spell. It involves blood magic, even Iris cannot break that. Thanks to the mask she is strong enough. Though those powers are only borrowed. _She is not that stupid._ Praxina then crystallizes Nathaniel again and locks him up in the dungeon and puts another spell on it. She than takes the Zevanien book of spells in her arms and walks out of the castle and teleports to the temple of Andrack. Her monster, fake Nathaniel and banes follow after her.

 _The temple of Andrack._

This is the place where it all ended, or began. Depends on how you see it. Praxina makes a spell circle and flies above it. Banes walks underneath her. She takes a deep breath.

She is ready for this, she can do this. It is the only way to make them pay and to avenge her brother. This is why she is still alive. To make them all pay. She gives one more glance to the landscape of Ephedia in front of her, her home.

 _If she did not deserve a happy ending, none of them did._

She then began reading a spell.

 **Author's note.**

It is an update! Sooner than expected and longer! Next time Iris will appear again. What do you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lolirock**

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''I see, so that is what happened.'' Izira says while looking grim. Talia nods. ''Praxina having the Zevenien book of spells is very bad indeed, we need to take action immediately. I will contact the other realms.'' She says as she stands up and walks away, maids and soldiers following her. ''Can you guys think of any place she could have went? I do not know that much about her.'' Izira says before she leaves the room.

''We will.'' Talia nods. With that Izira leaves the room.

''So... where do you think she is?''Auriana asks.

''To be honest I have no Idea.'' Talia says as she sits on the all so familiar chair. How long has it been since the last time she sat here? And now her parents are still not here. Even with Gramorr defeated, they never found her, or Auriana's families. The only one who knows where they are is Gramorr.

''You don't?'' Iris asks curiously. Honestly she thought that at least Auriana and Talia knew more about them than she did.

''No.. I don't know where they lived. ''

''So do you know anything about them?'' Iris inquires.

''I know that they are 17!'' Auriana says happily.

''Well that is not important, do we not have any clue where she could be?'' Talia says irritated.

''Well Mephisto had that tiara of Runic... is Runic a place?''

Talia's eyebrows go up. ''I did hear that name before but I cannot really remember.''

All girls start thinking again but get snapped out of their thoughts as Izira walks in. '' I have contacted Morgaine and she will be here soon, she has some news she said. The queen and king will also arrive soon.''

''Weren't they busy with cleaning up after Gramorr?'' Iris asks.

Izira nods. ''They were but finding Praxina takes priority now.''

''You guys are really scaring me, is there something we do not know about that book?'' Auriana notes.

''I myself do not know but the queen and king do. That is why they are coming here as soon as they can. We all will also order soldiers to search Ephedia. Your brother will send some to Auriana.''

Iris sighs. '' I was so happy when I thought everything was finally over after the battle at that weird temple thing. But it seems it all just got worse.''

''Weird temple thing...'' Izira comments.

''The temple of Andrack.'' Talia notes. ''That is where we fought Gramorr.

''And were I killed Mephisto...'' Iris comments meekly. At this sentence Izira's eyes darken.

''Iris are you blaming yourself for Mephisto's death?'' She ask her, walking closer to Iris.

Iris looks up. '' Yeah, even if it was an accident, I was still part of it.'' _I have to face it..._

 _Yes you have to_

''He sided with Gramorr, he had it coming. '' Izira says coldly. ''You have nothing to be sorry for.''

At this Iris expression turns angry. ''Nothing to feel sorry for? So just because they are the enemy it is all right to kill them? Are you that kind of person? Are we? I never wanted to kill someone!''

''It was war, Iris.'' Talia comments.

''While I didn't want it. Do you want me to kill Praxina to? I wish you never found me! Because of you guys I turned into a murderer!'' She screams. The others gasp. Before anyone else can say something she runs out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Like really, did they even prepare Iris for what all those magic attacks could do...that they could kill someone? ... I don't think so. I also do not really know how The xerin sisters think about Mephisto's death... feel free to tell me what you guys think! ...Does anybody read the author notes? Update will take longer: I am trying to figure out Talia's and Izira's reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Lolirock 14

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Iris runs out of the room, across the hallway, almost knocking a soldier over.

''Iris wait!'' Auriana follows her leaving the others.

''No leave me alone!'' Iris screams back.

Iris just runs away, not really looking where she is going. She just wants to run away from it all, like it didn't happen. She wanted her happy ever after. She finally got her parents back but at the price of becoming a murderer. She killed Mephisto and Gramorr.

Because she does not look where she is going she trips and falls on the ground. Blood is flowing from her knee.

''Iris!'' Auriana says as she crouches down and tries to take a look at Iris's knee.

''No let me go! Just let me!'' Iris slaps Auriana's hand away.

''Iris please let me help you, aren't we friends?'' She pleads.

''Are we?'' Iris cries. ''You let your friend become a murderer you know!'' Tears are leaking and she cannot stop them. She puts her hands in front of her eyes.

Auriana also let's tears fall. Seeing her friend in so much pain, and knowing the reason why. She wraps her arms around Iris and hugs her.

''I am sorry I 'm sorry .'' Iris repeats over and over again and Auriana is not sure to who. Her? Mephisto, Praxina? Maybe everyone.

''No I am sorry Iris. I should have noticed but I myself tried to just pretend it didn't happen.''

''I miss him..I didn't want this to happen I didn't want to win like this.'' Iris sobs, hugging Auriana back.

''Me too... I miss him to. I know that we had that mission of restoring the crown and stuff and that they were our enemies but really I found the fighting and winning from them fun. Sometimes I was really curious what their new plan would be...'' She says as she pets Iris head, both of them remembering the funny moments they had with the twins.

''I miss Mephisto too..'' Auriana Mutters.

''I regret what happened... at first I pretended it wasn't my fault that he had it coming when I found out I couldn't pretend it didn't happen. But I can't anymore, the guilt is eating me and I cannot sleep... and Praxina...''

"I'm so sorry Iris for not helping you ...'' Auriana interrupts her.

''I know you guys must have a lot on your mind and I'm sure you have reasons to hate them but I...''

''Want to see the good in people...'' Auriana finishes as she smiles when she looks in Iris eyes.

'' I just never thought this would happen and everyone just moves on and I try to do the same but I'm stuck. I can't anymore and then Izira said not to be sorry but I can't and I Just...'' Iris begins and ends up sobbing again.

''I know Iris, I know.'' Auriana tries to calm her friend down. Still crying too.

After a few minutes when both girls have calmed down Amaru is slowly walking towards them. Iris picks him up and hugs him.

''How do you feel?'' Auriana asks her. ''Better, a little bit.'' Iris sighs as she pets Amaru. I have just kept it in for such a long time, letting it all out, talking about it feels like a relief. To be honest I want to talk about it more, with the others to ,with you, earlier. But I was afraid of your reaction. The one Izira just had. '' She says as she puts Amaru down.

''I know.'' Auriana responds. ''But we cannot stay here forever...''

''I know...'' Iris responds.

''Let's talk with the others.'' Auriana says and Iris follows her.

 _She cannot run away from her feelings any longer._

* * *

 **Author's note**

at first i did not plan on writing this conversation between Auriana and Iris but in the end I am glad I did. What do you think of it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _I do not own lolirock._

* * *

''So...where is Iris?'' Lyna asks as she pours the persons inside the room some tea. She and Carissa came as soon as they could. Their families weren't that fond of them going again. But after hearing the word Zevanien they pretty much got kicked out to help.

''Thank you.'' Izira says as she takes a sip of her tea.

''She left and is somewhere hiding in the castle, we had an Argument.'' Talia explains, her gaze sad but angry. ''Auriana is looking for her. ''How can she act like this at such a time!'' she complains, slamming her hands on the table.

''While maybe she acts like this because unlike you she isn't okay with killing of enemies.'' Carissa says boldly already have been informed of why the Ephedian princess left.

''What?'' Talia snaps at her. ''Explain yourself. '' Izira comments.

''Well, Iris is not a soldier, nor a warrior. She was just a normal girl until a few months back. And the fights in the arena with the twins? You cannot compare that to that final battle. In that Arena the twins never were really hurt and always escaped before the big blast. Did any of you even think that if they couldn't teleport they would probably be dead? Did you explain this to Iris?'' Carissa says coldly.

Talia stays silent. She didn't prepare Iris for that, she just taught Iris to fight.

''Iris is a nice person, and feels guilty, and we her so called friends didn't do anything to help her. We all just ignored Mephisto's death and life moved on. But Praxina didn't. Iris apparently also didn't and now we are in this mess.'' She stops to take a sip of her water. Preferring it over Lyna's tea.

''Gramorr did horrible things-.'' Talia begins defending herself but gets cut off by Carissa. ''But the twins are not Gramorr.''

''But they sided with him.'' Talia returns.

A lot of angry stares are giving until Auriana comes in with a still sad Iris. An uncomfortable silence follows. She doesn't look anyone in the eyes. She just takes the seat to the right of Carissa with Auriana next to her.

''So .. eh... You want some tea?'' Lyna asks looking at Iris and Auriana. But Iris does not react and Auriana shakes her head. Izira stares at the Ephedian crown princess and then sighs. They do not have time for this.

''We don't have time for this.'' Talia says like she is reading her sisters mind.

''Then make time.'' Iris replies. ''Because I want to talk.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This chapter: more talking, next chapter: more talking. Sorry guys... I hope you still enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''I want to talk.'' Iris says and Auriana nods looking at Izira and Talia.

Izira and Talia nod. Lyna also sits down putting the teapot away.

'' All this time I have pretended that nothing happened. Life just moved one and I tried to forget about the twins, about Mephisto. When I couldn't anymore I pretended that I didn't play a part in it. It wasn't my fault. It was an accident. He had it coming. But it didn't help. Guilt was eating me and I...I'' Iris begins to stutter and ends up crying again. Auriana pets her back. Everyone stays silent motivating Iris to go on.

''I never thought about it all as a war, I never thought about the consequences my magic could have on somebody. That I could kill someone with it. I was so caught up in defeating Gramorr. But none of you said defeating meant killing.''

Talia looks down and Izira's eyes get slightly bigger.

''I did want to win, but I never wanted it to happen like this and I regret it and do feel sorry. I cannot stop thinking about it every day and now Praxina has gone and taken Nathaniel. She got even more evil because of me ...''

''Iris..'' Lyna begins.

''And I felt like I was the only one, because you all acted like nothing happened and you turned so angry and cold whenever I wanted to talk about the twins I though you hated them and were glad that they were dead but I am not... and now.. I I... don't know what I am supposed to do.'' She finished letting out a deep sigh.

Auriana puts another arm around her friend.

Everyone lets Iris words sink in.

''I... Talia begins.'' She puts her head in her hands. '' Because of Gramorr I lost everything. Because the twins took his side, and stood in my way of getting it all back I have hated them. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss them too.''

''It is just that it has been hard for me all those years. I finally want to be happy and move on... but because I can't it frustrates me and I might have taken my anger out on you, I am sorry Iris, I should have prepared you more for what could have happened.'' Iris looks at Talia.

''It is not only your fault Talia, we all should have thought about that.'' Lyna notes and the others nod.

Izira lets out a deep breath catching the attention of everyone in room.

''I must also apologize to you Iris. In my head this war was also your war. But you must have seen it differently because we threw you in. I can also see from your ''fights'' with the twins that the term '''war'' doesn't fit with them.

''I don't want to kill my enemies, if anything I want to try save them from themselves, wanting to know their reason. That must sound foolish to all of you, and I haven't suffered a much as you.'' Iris says.

''Because I lost everything due to Gramorr and was his prisoner for many years I have hated him through and through. My hate for him has grown to anything that helped him. My deep hatred, though justified might have clouded my judgement. If we just kill people, even though they have done evil things, we will be just as bad as Gramorr. '' Izira says, her gaze falling on the table.

'' Not to mention that what we call evil and bad things, might be something else towards other people.'' Carissa notes.

''What I am trying to say. '' Izira begins again. '' Is that I understand what you mean. I do not want you to do something you will regret and I do not know anything about Praxina so I cannot understand why she does what she does. I see why you feel sad about Mephisto's death. But to me that death is so distant because I didn't know him, It just doesn't affect me. ''

Iris nods.

''But if we tried harder, knowing more about them we might have been able to prevend it. Things might have gone differently. So this time, so that no one has any regrets let's decide on what action to take together. I know everyone wants to talk more about this topic.'' She glances at Iris. '' But we do need to think about Praxina now.''

Talia, Auriana, Carissa and Lyna nod. Iris follows. And a few small smiles can be seen because of finally telling everyone what is on their minds.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So hard to write... what do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''All right ... since we have finished that topic .. sort off... let's talk about Praxina. '' Izira begins.

''What are we going to do now with Praxina? How are we going to find her and stop her?'' Izira asks as she looks at all of the girls, breaking the ice.

''I do not want to kill Praxina.'' Iris says.

''Me neither.'' Auriana comments.

''I would like to try to save Praxina. I am not naive, becoming friends will never work out since you know but...I do not want her to die.'' Iris pulls at her dress. ''I do not want to do anymore things that I know I will Regret.''

Izira nods.

''So our plan is to capture Praxina and lock her up?'' Carissa guesses.

''And give her the help she needs.'' Lyna finishes.

''And so that we can ask her if she knows where our families are.'' Talia says.

''And to know her reasons behind her actions and to know more about the persons Mephisto and Praxina.'' Auriana adds.

''I agree, we should try to capture her, so that once she is in a cell we can try to help her, and trying to understand her and her reasons. But what if we cannot capture her.?'' Izira says.

''We have to try... I do not want to kill anymore. If we just kill all our enemies off we will just be like Gramorr. I believe she has good in her still, they cannot just be evil. It just hasn't had a chance yet. When she had lost her memory she still wanted to destroy things. So I want to know why? Maybe if we understand her reason, maybe through her past, we can let her see that what she is doing is wrong...'' Iris says looking everyone in the eyes. '' I want to try talking her out of it. Whatever she is planning.''

'' and If it doesn't work.'' Carissa says. ''We will just have to make it work.'' This makes to other girls smile. Just like the Carissa they know. When Izira gives a sigh of defeat and everyone nods agreeing, a soldier comes in.

''Your highness, lady Morgaine has arrived.'' He says.

''Let her in.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

If it was only that simple... Izira knows but she wants to believe to...so talking her out of it or capturing her is the plan.

And why did Morgaine only appeared for one epsiode? Not even in the final. It could have been so awsome ... it is to bad.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Morgaine puts her cup of tea down.

''Hello everyone It is nice seeing you again though the reason is sad and freighting. But I have come with different news.'' She takes another sip of her tea. ''Gramorr is dead.'' She lets the words sink in. ''This morning we found his body, half of it was corrupted by black magic. A sign he was almost completely taking over by it.'' She closes her eyes as she thinks about her old friend.

''So we cannot ask him about our parents?'' Auriana asks keeping tears away.

''No that is not possible anymore, but maybe Praxina knows something? Though the chances are slim. ''

Izira nods. ''We have decided that our goal is to capture Praxina rather than... what happened to Gramorr.''

''A wise decision.'' Morgaine comments as she puts her tea down. ''We have not yet found your parents, our location spells do not work. We did find Keikos and Deinos, covered in black crystal. Just like the other prisoners of Gramorr. We uncrystalized them and gave them medical help. Now they are in a cell waiting for their trial to begin. All of Gramorr's underlings will be judged. But get a fair trial. We are not a tyrant and we are not a god. ''

Everyone nods, Morgaine eyes Izira and Talia but they nod to.

''Um...'' Iris begins. Did you also find Lev?''

''We did find someone who had all the qualities you told me Lev had so I think we did, but you guys will have to see the person to confirm. He is in coma. He was badly hurt when he was crystallized and it didn't do him any good.'' Morgaine shares.

''Did you find my medallion?'' Izira asks. She herself has been searching with no success. Morgaine shakes her head.

'' Also .. if you do not mind me asking. '' Lyna begins. ''What is this Zevanien book Praxina stole?'' Morgaine eyes slightly widen.

''You know the book has been written by the sorcerer Zevanien right? And that he went to the dark side? The forbidden side?'' The princesses nod.

''Do you know how he met his end?''

Just as the princesses wanted to shake their heads they all feel a lot of black magic closeby.

''This feeling.'' Lyna comments.

Everyone's eyes widen.

''It is black magic!'' Iris screams.

''It must be Praxina!'' Talia notes.

''But where is it coming from?'' Carissa asks as she stands up.

Morgaine concentrates very hard as she closes her eyes. Trying to find the source.

''The temple of Andrack...'' Morgaine concludes.

''Ofcourse!'' Auriana exclaims. ''That is where we fought Gramorr. ''Where our battle with him ended.''

''And the one with Praxina began.''

''Let's go.'' Iris says her eyes determind.

 _I am coming Praxina._

* * *

 **Author's note**

To be honest this chapter should have been the end of the second part of this fanfic but ... it takes more chapters than I had planned. So ... more are coming. I really wonder what's up with the medallion. The show might have forgotten all those ''one epsiode'' things but I sure didn't!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

Iris, Talia, Carissa, Lyna and Auriana are headed for the temple of Andrack. Morgaine was going to get the queen and king. Izira was going to inform the other realms.

When they arrived they saw Praxina floating above a big magic circle with banes underneath her. Black magic was surrounding her. She was reading a spell and holding the Zevanien book of spells.

''That looks like a strong spell.'' Auriana notes.

''It doesn't look like the one Gramorr used.'' Iris notices.

''Does anybody know that one?'' Lyna asks as they are getting closer.

Talia shakes her head. ''Whatever it does, cannot be good. We have to stop her.''

But when the Girls try to get even closer to Praxina they hit a barrier.

''Ugh...'' Auriana falls on the ground.

''Should have expected this. '' Lyna says as she rubs her behind.

'' Let's just force our way through!'' Carissa says as she hits the barrier. But it doesn't break.

''Let's try the Crystal Quinta spell.'' Talia orders. ''Crystal Quinta!'' They all scream and the magic beam destroys the barrier. The Girls make their way towards Praxina but are suddenly stopped by big spikes flying towards them. Auriana uses a shield, Carissa destroys the ones coming towards her and the others evade. But when Lyna's feet touch the ground as she evades another one she gets hit in the side by a beam of black magic and flys a few meters until she hits the ground. From out of the shadows steps ''Nathaniel.''

Iris gasps.

''That must be the fake Nathaniel who fooled us. It is a monster do not be fooled!'' Talia warns. But Iris shakes as ''Nathaniel'' slowly approaches her.

''Iris!'' Auriana screams as she makes her way towards her and uses her wand to wrap the ribbon around the monster. It smiles at Iris as it breaks the ribbon in crystal pieces. But before it can take another step it gets hit by Carissa.

''Guys... look at the barrier.'' She points. Iris looks at the barrier. She puts her hands in front of her face in shock. The Barrier is regenerating and they are trapped inside. From the corner of her eye she can see ''Nathaniel'' slowly standing up.

''What do we do now?'' Lyna asks as she holds her arm, putting a healing spell on it.

''Back me up. '' Iris says. ''I am going to try getting to Praxiana.'' The others nod.

Iris goes first, the others running behind her. When fake Nathaniel again throws spikes at them, Talia together with Auriana use a counter spell and the one in Iris's way shatter in pieces. The monster then storms towards Iris and tries hitting her. She evades it but cannot punch it. She hesitates and in er stead Carissa punches it.

''Crystempactus.'' But Nathaniel takes a hold of her hand and evaporates the crystal around it. Then he uses a lighting like spell and Carissa screams.

''Go!'' Auriana screams towards Iris who stopped in her tracks. With a heavy breath Iris does so.

 _She has never fought this kind of battle before._

In the background she can hear her friends fighting but she must focus on Praxina. The others are on their way. In the meantime they have to stop Praxina from finishing the spell, whatever it does.

When she is as close as she can get without stepping on the spell circle, banes shoots dark crystals at her and Iris evades them just in time. She walks a little back. But Banes doesn't make any movements to follow her. When she tries to use a capture spell on Praxina Banes roars and the wind blows Iris away. No matter what she does Banes will stop her from getting to Praxina and she cannot fight Banes alone, but the others are to busy with the monster to help her.

''Praxina!'' Iris tries to catch her attention.

Praxina lifts her head from the book. ''If it isn't princess Iris.''

''Stop what you are doing!''

Praxina lets out a laugh. ''Why should I? I am going to get my revenge. I am going to destroy all of Ephedia!''

Iris eyes widen. ''Why,didn't you want revenge on me?'' She screams.

''I do, but you think I will let all the others go free? Everyone should suffer. ''

''Those people have nothing to do with it. They are innocent!''

''They live but my brother is death. Why should they be allowed to live? They can laugh happily with their families well I... am all alone. '' as praxina's expression turns sad Iris expression changes in the one of guild.

''But that soon won't matter Since I will have revenge on all!'But don't you worry Iris, I didn't forget you. '' She smiles wickedly. Black magic having completely surrounded her.

Praxina takes out the necklace she took from Nathaniel and Crushes it befor Iris eyes.

''I already took my revenge on you.''

* * *

 **author's note**

Well the first chapter with a fight. I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''I already took my revenge on you.''

Iris's ears ring. She falls on her knees.

 _It can't be..._

 _No..._

Iris eyebrows go down in anger. Magic is flowing towards her and she is starting to glow pink.

Praxina's face turns expressionless. ''Trying to summon your Shanilla again?''

Tears fall from her eyes, she gets fuelled by rage.

''Going to kill again?'' Praxina follows as she begins further reading the spell.

Iris clutches her chest with her hand, She tries to control it, her power, her anger but it won't work... her hair is turning longer and lighter.

'' You know I have been wondering... you can only summon that when you are really angry... and you cannot control it. When you have been wronged and you are not going to take it.'' She whispers.

''Like black magic.''

''Iris eyes widen and her memory brings her to the old house in Sunny bay where Mephisto said the same thing to her to teach her.

'' _It's like you have been wronged and you're not going to take it.''_

'' _Not gonna take it!''_

She bites her lip. She has to take control, has to be in control. She breaths in and out. Focus, concentration , don't let your emotions run loose.

*exhale *

*inhale *

Iris concentrates and slowly the magic power surrounding her starts dwindling.

 _No..._

She had made her decision, she will not be swayed by whatever Praxina says. It's probably a trick. Would Praxina be able to kill Nathaniel? Maybe to make Iris feel how it feels to lose someone she cares about. But Praxiana knows that pain. But if she really did it and wanted to piss her off, she would have taken his head to her wouldn't she..?

''I don't believe you.'' Iris says.

''Ha?'' Praxina replies one eye brow raising up.

''I don't believe you would do that.''

''What?'' Praxina turns angry now.

''Otherwise show me his head.'' She knew it, Praxina was bluffing.

''You don't know anything about me, how would you know what I would do!'' She screams now.

''I don't but I want to.'' Iris pleads. ''Just stop this, lets talk!''

''You didn't talk with Gramorr.'' Praxina mutters.

''I know. Maybe we should have done things differently. I realize that now. Praxina please stop this, let us help you!''

''You help me? You have done enough.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Iris used talk no jutsu


	21. Chapter 21

Lolirock chapter 21

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''Ugh''

Again, she missed the monster with her spell. Lyna tries again. Carissa charges forwards towards the monster but it blocks her attacks with hand to hand combat. When he kicks Carissa away, Talia comes from behind swinging her staff at him. He can evade two swings but then stumbles and falls on the ground, giving Talia the chance for a kick. Before she can do another attack the monster shoots a black crystal from his hand and Talia gets hit.

''He is tougher than the other monsters we fought, isn't he?'' Lyna asks.

''Yeah...it feels like this one has its own magical source...'' Talia says as she rubs her head.

Talia takes her staff again and together with Lyna runs towards the monster only to be met with more black crystal spikes _again._

''He really does love that spell doesn't he?'' Lyna comments and Talia narrows her eyes. She can see Auriana slowly making her way to the monster from behind him. They have to distract it so that Auriana can hit it. Together with Lyna she tries to advance once more. While the monster is shielding, evading and blocking, Auriana comes from behind him with her magic circle ready. The monster just noticing her turns around and his eyes widen but before she can hit him with a spell black crystal smoke is surrounding him and in a flash he transforms into Mephisto. Auriana is frozen mid stance and gets kicked away by the monster now looking like Mephisto. The girls gasp as their shock shows on their faces. Carissa is the first one to recover.

''Auriana are you all right?''

''Yeah just... distracted.''

''It is just a monster.'' Talia repeats to them, but she herself cannot help but bite her lip.

''He is pretty smart isn't he, that monster tricking us.'' Lyna notes.

''Yeah..'' Talia nods as her fists shake slightly.

After another few attacks and defend spells and hand to hand combat still neither side is winning.

Talia gets frustrated, they have to hurry and defeat this monster and help Iris. They can't be staying stuck here!

''Let's try Crystal Luxtra.'' She says.

''With four people?'' Auriana comments shielding herself from another attack of the monster. Talia nods. ''It is our best shot. '' Lyna nods and Carissa makes her way towards them. The four girls stand back to back and lift up their wands.

''Crystal ...Luxtra!''

A big beam of magic floats towards the monster but before it can hit him the monster vanishes, no that is not right because he appears behind the girls and screams: '' Telanoc!'' The girls get hit and fall on the ground, _hard._

 _He teleported, something a monster had never done before, yet it was a common spell for the twins._

* * *

 **Author's note**

Do you guys enjoy the fighting scene? I hope I did okay I am not that good at it, I tried giving each girl some screen time but writing fight scenes with many people is hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Lolirock 22

 _I do not own lolirock._

* * *

The girls are lying on the ground.

 _How did it do that? No monster had ever done that before._

Talia gets snapped out of her thoughts as the monster slowly approaches her. Taking the form of Nathaniel again and forming a purple black sword. He lifts it up in the air, but before she gets hit they hear a loud *bam* and the regenerated barrier shatters again. In the blink of an eye the monster get's hit in the stomach and flies a few meters away.

''Ellira! Talia screams.'' Ellira gives a small smile as she helps Talia up. The others follow. Behind Ellira she sees the queen just outside the barrier with the king supporting her and Morgaine.

They must have used a spell to break the barrier, with just the two of them.

Now with Ellira joining them the fight gets more on their side. After a few seconds the queen, king and Morgaine also join the team. While the king distracts the monster with a sword fight the queen speaks. ''We must think of a plan to beat him.''

''Our crystal Luxtra spell did not work.'' Auriana says.

''What if we combine all our power and use the Collabra spell.'' The queen suggests.

''What is that for spell?'' Lyna asks. '' I do not know that one.'' Carissa says.

'' For the spell we have to work together, we combine our magical power and then one person will direct it towards the target. Be warned, never use this one on a living target. Morgaine explains. The girls nod. Everyone holds their staff out as they stand in formation. They call upon their magic power and lead it towards the queen. She directs it to the monster as the king jumps out of the way and ducks. ''Crystal Collabra!''

A everything destroying storm of magic power charges towards the monster who cannot react in time. It gets blows to crystal pieces that shatters everywhere.

The king walking towards the location of impact inspect the sight. Shivers of dark magic is everywhere. But in the middle of the pile something catches his Attention. A dark snake like thing. It has some green to. He picks it up and lets the girls see it who have been walking towards him.

''That's...'' Auriana begins.

''Mephisto's hairpiece.'' Talia finishes.

The king, queen and Morgaine raise their eyebrows slightly.

''He wore this?'' Just as the girls wanted to nod, the shattered pieces are glowing and forming one crystal figure. In the blink of an eye they float into a circle around the hairpiece, the king has to let go. In a flash they melt together. The fake Nathaniel is reborn.

''What?'' Everyone's eyes widen. When the monster tries to attack them the queen blocks the attack. The monster has been weakened but at this rate they are never going to get to Iris. How can that monster still exists?

''So what is plan B?'' Auriana inquires.

''If destroying it doesn't work I don't know what will.'' Carissa says.

''Then we have to make it unable to move.'' The kings says.

Talia nods.

''Where is Iris?'' The queens asks, now that they can take a breath since the monster is fighting Ellira.

''She is trying to get to talk Praxina out of whatever she is planning or to capture her.'' Lyna says. ''Whatever works first.''

''Your majesties.'' Morgaine directs her attention towards the king and queen. ''We will take care of this. '' She says as she nods to the young princesses. ''Please help your daughter.''

The queen and king nod and leave towards Iris and Praxina.

''So.. How are we going to do this?'' Carissa asks.

''With a capture spell.'' Morgaine answers.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Another fighting scene, I hope you liked it. It really is too bad we almost saw nothing of the queen or king in the finale. I have no idea what kind of personality they have? Do you guys have any idea? What about their names? The Collabra spell is something I thought up. The name comes from the word collaboration.


	23. Chapter 23

Lolirock 23

 _I do not own lolirock_

* * *

''You help me? You have done enough.'' Praxina says mockingly.

''Praxina I am so sorry I-'' Iris gets cut off by Praxina. ''I don't need your fake sorries.''

Iris turns desperate.

''I don't need your help, I don't want it. I can take care of myself I need no one, never have.'' Praxina's eyes glow red as the black magic is surrounding the book she holds and her.

''Praxina!'' Iris screams again taking one step closer but gets attacked by Banes for it. Banes looks at Praxina and growls.

''I know...'' Praxina mutters as she looks at the book, something flashes in her eyes as she looks at the book and Iris. Contradicting thoughts in her head appear but she waves them off. She is so close... and she is not going to stop for a liar.

''This is not the right way!'' She hears someone scream. But she doesn't recognize the voice. When she looks up she is visible shocked. In front of her is the queen. Her hands supporting Iris and her husband, Iris's father stands next to her.

When the queen takes in her surroundings her eyes widen and her expression turns just as desperate as her daughters.

''You have to stop this.''

''And you have to stop ordering me around!'' Praxina sneers. '' Your really think I am going to listen to you? You are no queen of mine. ''

''Do you not know the consequences of your actions?'' the king comments.

'' I do this because I know, stop talking if you want to stop the evil one, do it with force like you have always done.'' The hostility is even bigger than when she was talking to Iris.

Slight concussion forms on Iris face, but she cannot see the expression of her parents since they are now standing in front of her. _About who is she really talking?_

''This is not good.'' The queen mutters. ''All that magic, the spell is taking her magic out of her...''

''What?'' Iris eyes slightly widen.

''Praxina stop this!'' ''It will kill you!'' the queen screams.

''Why should I care! I have nothing left in this world. ''

''This is not going to work.'' The king says and he charges in with his sword only to be sent back by black crystals from Banes.

'' There are no happy endings. '' Praxina says as the last word of the spell has left her lips.

''Think about what your brother wanted! Didn't he wanted you to live and gave his life for that?'' Iris tries, desperate.

At her words Praxina looks shocked, and tears fall. In a sad and desperate expressions she says: ''What else should I have done? There are no happy endings, not for me.'' Before she is swallowed in the storm of black magic that surrounds her.

The book is now sucking all the magic out of her in the storm of black magic and the others have to take distance so that their magic is not taken. The grass and all the plants die as all the magic is sucked up by the book and The face on the cover starts to move and breaks apart from the rest of the book. It forms a head and then out of the head grows a body and then after a big flash it turns into a man. At the same time, from out of Banes a light reaches towards the figure and after another big flash Banes body's shatters and in front of them is an old man. After all the black magic is sucked up by this man, the mask on Praxina breaks and the pieces float towards the old man who takes them into his hand. He takes the book from Praxina's hold and then Praxina's body comes crashing down on the ground.

''Praxina!''

Iris wants to go to her but gets stopped by her mother's arm.

The old man looks at his own hands and body and slowly starts to move his fingers. Then he begins to smile, it gives Iris the creeps.

" Finally...I am free.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

My theory about Banes: it is the soul of the sorcerer Zevanien in a body made of crystal. This is the end of the second part of the fanfic. Next part will be the last. Now my headcanons and theories will come into play because ... otherwise I cannot make a good story. If you have questions than ask them. It will probaly take a while for the next chapter to be up because I have to find my notes and some motivation to write.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lolirock**

 _I do not own lolirock._

* * *

It took the girls a while to make the capture spell ready while evading the spells of the monster. Just as the girls and Ellira and Morgaine finally are ready they suddenly feel a lot more black magic surrounding the place and see a few flashes of light. Then it suddenly stopped and they heard the sound of something falling down and hitting the ground. They see the eyes of the monster widen and he suddenly disappears.

''Isn't that where Iris is?'' Auriana says as she points to the place where the flashes were.

The eyes of the girls, Ellira and Morgaine widen and they make their way towards the scene. When they arrive they see an unmoving Praxina on the ground. They see the monster that must have teleported to her side, trying to roll her body so that it can see her face. It shakes her lightly but her eyes stay closed.

In the air they see an old man floating. He has long grey hair.

" Finally...I am free.'' He says.

Auriana and the girls run towards Iris and her parents together with Ellira. But Morgaine stays behind. Talia turns towards her. She sees Morgaine shaking. ''It cannot be... Zevanien?'' She hears Morgaine whispering. Talia's shocked. She looks at the man, who as she can feel, has a lot of black magic power. He smiles as he looks at them.

''That's right, I am Zevanien and I will see you guys again soon, at your funeral .'' He smiles wickedly as he disappears in black and grey smoke.

''Zevanien?'' Carissa says as she is finally able to talk after the shock. '' You mean like from the book?''

The queen nods. ''This is the worst.'' The king Mutters. Iris's attention goes from the place where the old man floated to Praxina who is still not moving. She forces her way towards Praxina. Her father wants to stop her but her mother lets her go. The queen shakes her head at the questionable look her husband is giving her. The other princesses and Morgaine are standing now next to them all watching Iris sitting next to Praxina, still from a distance since the monster is also next to Praxina.

''There are a lot of things we need to do now. '' The queen says. ''But our first priority is her.'' The queen says as she points towards Praxina. The girls slightly confused by everything that happened still nod.

Iris is already by Praxina's side. The monster growls as Iris approaches but she continues. She sees that Praxina's breathing is getting weaker. She wants to get closer but the monster is not letting her, hitting her hand away. ''Please I want to help her.'' But the monster looking as Nathaniel looks sceptical like it doesn't believe her at all.

''Is she dead?'' Auriana asks as they are now almost as close as Iris.

''Almost.'' Iris says as tears fall. ''But that thing doesn't let me get close.''

The queen slowly walks closer and pets her daughter's head.'' It is allright I know of a spell that can save her.''

''You do?'' Iris says and it seems the monster had the same thought as it raises an eyebrow.

''I can help '' Her mother repeats. The monster looks wary but lets the queen get closer.

Her mother tries a spell Iris doesn't recognize. ''I am trying to give her my magic but she won't take it, is it because it is light magic?'' the queen mutters. The monster than suddenly puts his hands on the queen and intertwines his magic with that of the queen . Slowly Praxina's body takes the magic of the monster and the queen. After a few minutes they both put their hands away. Iris can feel Praxina breathing normally again. The monster looks at her with a soft smile before he shatters in crystal pieces the only thing remaining is Mephisto's hairpiece what floats toward Praxina's ear.

The Queen and Iris carry Praxina's body to were the others are waiting.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So it really has been a long time hasn't it? I am sorry for the long wait but the reason for it is that I focused more on other stories and had less time in general. I also am not that great at writing endings and planning ahead. I also lost my notes and some chapters and I lost motivation. I still need to figure out how I want things to go and plan things so do not expect another update soon. But I uploaded this chapter to let everyone know that I will be continuing this story and that I will finish it. But I need to plan what I want to write and how I want this story to go towards its end first.


End file.
